Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!
Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi! is an anime series short with the main characters Ran, Miki, Su and Dia who are hosting this program. It is segmented together with the Shugo Chara! Party!. ;~Mini Episode List~ Episode 103.1: "Introductions!" :Ran, Miki, and Su first introduce themselves to the audience, but the problem was each of them want to stand out more than the others. They started to quarrel upon one another until Dia appears and stops the fight. Ran, Miki, and Su apologize and want to start over again along with Dia in the group. Dia agrees and mentions to them that their friends in the audience are already here, which Ran, Miki, and Su started to huddle all at once in panic to get in front. Dia then stands out towards the people and greets them in smiles. Episode 103.2: "Dia and the Flower." :Dia was walking outside of the Royal Garden until she sees a flower land in front of her. She picks it up and wears it on her dress thinking that the others might see the flower on her. In the Royal Garden, Ran, Miki, and Su were doing some group poses as Dia enters. They were happily asking her if she wanted to play with them. Dia felt sad that they did not notice the flower that she was wearing, so she left the Royal Garden sitting on a cloud in the sky. As the others were busy planning on their posing styles, they notice that Dia was not there with them and went to look for her. Ran, Miki, and Su then found the flower that Dia was wearing and soon found her sitting on a cloud. Dia was surprised that they already knew that she was wearing the flower all along. Miki had a good inspired idea as she attaches the flower on Dia's head. Ran and Su were astounded of her new style. Dia thanks everyone as Ran, Miki, and Su suggests that they should put more flowers on her to make her look more beautiful. But instead they put too much on her which makes Dia a bit mad at them. Episode 104.1: "Hide and Seek!" :Ran, Miki, and Su have all decided to play Hide and Seek today. Miki was chosen to become the seeker as she was asking them why she became the seeker. But she does not care about it on any other way. She started counting to ten then asked Ran and Su if they were ready as they replied that they were not settled yet. Miki repeats the same question until Ran and Su were set in their hiding spots. Miki started searching for them and stumbles upon a miniature tree house playground in the grassy, forest-like area. She immediately search every bit of hiding place in the tree house playground until she finds Ran hiding behind a baseball on top of the double stack boxes with facial drawings. Miki then started to look for Su, but she appeared behind a potted plant nearby saying "I am right here." Miki looked over there but she was not there. Su moves everywhere quickly in the tree house playground as Miki followed in pursuit. Later, Miki became exhausted and finally given up of the game, which Su appears guessing she had won. Ran congratulates her and tells her that she thinks that she appears from one place to another like a professsional. Miki says along with Ran that she thinks that she has more than one of herself, which Su says that she does. She reveals that she has three of herself where two more appeared behind her as Miki screams in shock. Miki woken up from her bed in the Royal Garden and says that it was all a dream, unaware that Su's eyes perked into stars saying "Desu." Episode 104.2: "Hide and Seek! Continued." :Miki was talking to Ran about her dream that Su multiplied into three of herself. Ran was surprised and did not know about it. Suddenly, Su came along and was asking them of what they were talking about. Ran explained the situation from Miki's story to her. Su thinks over for a moment upon that story and reveals herself that she has five now, which four more appeared behind her. Miki was shocked even more and climbed into a nearby tree in fright. Ran asks Su how did she did that, which Su explained in conclusion that she will start to multiply when someone waters her. Dia appears out from nowhere with a watering can then started pouring water on her in result of more Sus appearing before them. Miki screams in terror of seeing the horror of a hundred Sus. She soon woke up again in her bed at the Royal Garden, alongside with Su. Ran came up to her asking of what was wrong. Miki replies that it was nothing until she sees Su's bed empty, which Miki was surprised. Dia appears before them and forecast that the sky is about to rain as Miki realized of what will happen next. Her horrorified dream about Su had come true as Su standing outside of the Royal Garden is starting to multiply herself under the rain. Miki screamed endlessly in terror once more. Episode 105.1: "Change!" :Ran, Miki, and Su are floating outside in town. Since today is nice, the three are relaxing. Ran and Miki stop to see Kiseki floating in an opposite direction admiring the pleasant state he's in. Su and Kiseki don't notice one another even after Ran and Miki yell "Watch out!" The collision of heads results in them swapping bodies. After the change in Speech Patterns; Kiseki, now in Su's body tries to revert back to normal. Su, in Kiseki's body, doesn't want to, out of fear that she'll be hurt. After a chance, Miki decides to push Ran into the fray. This results in Ran and Su/Kiseki getting switched. Miki calculates that bumping heads switches bodies. All three try to switch back, they hit Miki and a cat in the process. Ran, Su, and Kiseki have returned to normal. Miki and the cat, however, swapped bodies. Episode 105.1: "Shugo Bomber! Part 1!" :Ran, Miki, and Dia are upset over the fact that X-Eggs keep coming. Su hears them and, having studied the Super Sentai series, comes up with an idea. Ran, Miki, and Dia form Shugo Bomber, a warrior trio formed to combat the X-Egg Empire. The three find their way to Shugo base, where Comissioner Su gives them the rundown of positions and their mission (Ran is Shugo Fire, Miki is Shugo Aqua, and Dia is Shugo Thunder). With only Dia into it, the team is formed up and they set out. Su entrusts them to fight the Empire. Ran and Miki panic once the To be Continued sign is shown and it changes to "See you again!" Category:Episodes